


Establishing Dominance

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Barebacking, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Michael Possessing John Winchester, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Michael (Supernatural), Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Submission, Top Michael (Supernatural), Weak Castiel (Superantural), Wet & Messy, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wings, don't post or share on another site, mentioned mating season, mentioned past castiel/angel(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: This particular angel had always had a stubborn streak, a rebelliousness that stood out, that other angels didn’t possess and Michael had, quietly, admired that little quirk of Castiel’s.
Relationships: Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	Establishing Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> How about some Micas?
> 
> Written for a prompt

Michael curled his fingers into the soft flesh of the younger angel underneath him, feeling struggling grace twist and churn. It was different, asserting dominance and mating, in a vessel. The sensations were less and more at the same time but it was no less enjoyable. His grace twisted through his current vessel, the one that wasn’t quite perfect, as he watched how Castiel’s wings continued to spread out in submission. Castiel’s back was slick with wing oil, the skin shiny and wet, as Michael continued to stoke Castiel’s pleasure.

This particular angel had always had a stubborn streak, a rebelliousness that stood out, that other angels didn’t possess and Michael had, quietly, admired that little quirk of Castiel’s. He preferred a bit of fight in a submissive angel—it made catching, mounting and dominating them far more satisfying.

His eyes flicked up to the bite mark on the back of Castiel’s neck, the place he’d sunk his teeth until Castiel’s wings had flattened and he’d felt the other angel relax underneath him—the place he’d marked.

Michael shifted his gaze and his wings arched high as his eyes fixed on the sloppy, ruined mess of Castiel’s ass. Michael’s come leaked out of the fucked open hole, dripping onto the ground, as he shifted forward once more. It had been a fight, Castiel’s flickering grace trying its best, until Michael had caught him and Castiel’s grace had yielded to the stronger, more powerful arch angel. That first coupling at leveled the trees nearby, leaving a crater in the soft ground. The subsequent couplings had only dug the crater a bit deeper.

He pushed back into the messy hole in front of him, watching how his cock spread Castiel’s puffy hole wide, as pleasure lit up inside of him and his own cheeks flushed with enjoyment. “Isn’t this easier?” he asked softly, grace glowing in his eyes, as Michael watched inch by inch sink into Castiel once more.

Gorgeous blue wings, the tips stained black by hellfire from Castiel’s trip through Hell, fluttered and lowered as a low keening sound escaped when Michael was buried to the hilt once more. He had, in past seasons, couple with Castiel on a couple of occasions in a quest to create new fledglings—despite his nature Castiel was a popular submissive angel during mating season.

He hadn’t bothered to place a claim, not until now with the scent of Michael’s true vessel clinging to Castiel’s grace and vessel as defiance burned hotly in Castiel’s eyes.

“Doesn’t this feel _right_ , Castiel?” Michael gripped Castiel’s hips, hands resting over the marks he’d left earlier, as he snapped his hips forward. Castiel could only moan as Michael’s cock pounded into his wet hole. He wasn’t surprised that Castiel didn’t respond.

At this point the younger angel was beyond words, lost to instinct and the pleasure Michael was giving him, as Michael gripped Castiel’s hips harder and started to fuck the pretty angel once more. He had already sent his true vessel, _his_ Righteous Man, back to Dean’s time along with Lucifer’s vessel. It gave him plenty of time to focus on stubborn, rebellious Castiel.

It was a far more pleasurable way to handle Castiel’s rebellion, to remind the angel of his place, without worry of interference from his stubborn vessel or any of his siblings.

Castiel’s hole gripped him as he thrust into the soft, yielding body underneath him. Choked whimpers escaped trembling lips and the low glow of flickering grace in Castiel’s eyes had a pleased, smug smile curling his lips. It had been far too long since he’d simply enjoyed himself with a submissive angel outside of mating season.

“You’re doing so well for me, Castiel. Taking me beautifully.” He thrust into Castiel harder, feeling pleasure and satisfaction lighting up inside of him, as Castiel cried out and shuddered underneath him. More wing oil slicked Castiel’s back, the scent tempting and sweet, as he pounded into Castiel harder and harder as he chased his building orgasm. “A good, sweet submissive angel.”

It’s why Castiel angered Naomi so frequently, why the others aware of Castiel’s quirks were frustrated—a submissive angel shouldn’t cause so many problems. They were not meant to rebel, to question or ignore orders.

The sweet, choked whines of pleasure that were escaping Castiel mixed with the smack of skin on skin and the wet sucking sound of Michael swiftly fucking through the countless loads of come he’d already fucked into Castiel. “You have done so well protecting _my_ vessel, Castiel.” He could see the way Castiel’s grace jolted at his words, the denial the younger angel wanted to voice, as he shifted forward and viciously fucked into Castiel. The words were stolen as Castiel moaned and jerked, mouth open and wings twitching with pleasure. “He’s magnificent.”

Part of it was that he _knew_ how much Castiel had grown attached to _his_ true vessel and he could _see_ the way Castiel’s grace had burned its mark into Dean’s very soul—it’s why he knew what his words were doing, what they were accomplishing as he reasserted his dominance. Perhaps, as a reward, he would breed Castiel in his true vessel after he defeated Lucifer? He could keep Dean Winchester, his true vessel was perfect, and he could father fledglings from Castiel when they finally achieved peace once more.

“ _Micha_ —” it sounded rough but Castiel’s voice cut off when Michael moved one of his hands from Castiel’s hip up to grip the back of Castiel’s neck.

Michael’s eyes flashed, grace surging inside his current vessel, as he snapped his hips forward quickly. He could feel the way pleasure was burning inside of him as he fucked into Castiel harder and faster until he was slamming deep, hips jerking forward, as he came with a snarl and a brilliant flash of grace that wrapped around Castiel.

Underneath him the younger angel tensed, hole clamping down on Michael, as he came with a broken sounding keen of pleasure. Michael could feel the way Castiel’s grace tried to flare, lighting up with his own pleasure, but it was too weak and the pretty flare sputtered out.

It was sad to see how the younger angel had been diminished after being cut off from Heaven but he understood _why_.

Michael was already hardening again in anticipation of another round but instead of fucking Castiel once more he slowly pulled out. He took a moment to watch as his come once more started to lazily drip out of Castiel’s gaping hole, arousal building inside of him. It was a sinful sight, an indulgence outside of mating season, as he gripped his hard cock and started to jerk himself to another orgasm. This time he shifted up, standing over Castiel’s prone form, as he stroked himself to another orgasm and came again.

Michael aimed for Castiel’s wings, his release clinging to the pretty blue feathers, as Castiel shoved his face against the ground and his body shuddered at the sensation of Michael’s come hitting his wings. His eyes hooded as he took in the come splattered feathers. It was almost perfect, a sign of complete submission, but it wasn’t enough. He moved and slipped his fingers into Castiel where he was still loose and wet, collecting his release as he teased tender inner walls, before withdrawing his fingers.

“I expect you to keep my true vessel safe, Castiel.” He rubbed his release into Castiel’s oil glands, teasing the buds as Castiel howled and moaned at the sensation of blinding pleasure lighting up inside of him once more. “I need Dean Winchester for the battle against Lucifer.” Michael turned his attention to Castiel’s wings, carding his fingers through the messy feathers and spreading his scent until the younger angel was saturated in it.

Michael leaned back when he was finished, taking in the ruined sight of the thoroughly claimed angel in front of him. Castiel now wore a mating bite on the back of his neck, over the previous bite marks other angels had left during past mating seasons. His scent now thoroughly covered Castiel—it clung to his vessel and grace. Michael’s eyes flicked down and took in the twin handprints branded on Castiel’s hips where he’d gripped the other angel as he’d fucked and claimed him the first time.

Even when Castiel was back in his present time, watching over Michael’s vessel, he would _remember_ and Michael was content to send the angel back with countless reminders of his claim.

His perfect vessel might think that _Cas_ was his angel but Michael knew the truth of the matter—they both belonged to _him_. Dean Winchester was his true vessel and Castiel was his submissive angel.

Michael helped Castiel up, watching as the weakened grace fluttered and pulsed, as he took in the sight before him. Castiel looked thoroughly mated, ruined in all the best ways, as beautiful blue wings remained lowered in submission. He willed Castiel’s ridiculous outfit back onto the angel, leaving the mess he’d made of Castiel clinging to warm skin, as he reached out and idly straightened Castiel’s blue tie—the clothing was certainly unassuming, plain in a way that had him wrinkling his nose in dissatisfaction. Humans had certainly fallen a long way when it came to their clothing.

The exhaustion he could see in Castiel’s dimming grace was shown on his vessel’s handsome face. “Michael…Dean won’t—” he was impressed that Castiel managed three words before he pressed his finger to Castiel’s lips and silenced him. It was more than obvious what Castiel was going to say but Michael knew better, he knew the truth.

Dean _would_ say _yes_ , he would possess his true vessel and he would defeat Lucifer in battle. Everything else would fall into place once he accomplished his purpose.

“Stay safe, Castiel, and watch over my true vessel.”

Michael moved his finger from Castiel’s lips and pressed two to the weakened angel’s forehead. His grace wrapped around Castiel once more and sent the angel back to his current time, depositing Castiel near the Winchesters as Michael looked around at the destroyed trees and plants. John Winchester was a good vessel, strong, but he wasn’t perfect and Michael could already feel the way his grace was starting to harm the human. That wouldn’t do, John was still needed to father Sam Winchester.

His wings snapped out and sent him back to the building he’d left Mary. It was nothing to heal John, to leave him near his wife, before he left and returned to Heaven to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I have posted any Micas so I thought I might go ahead and post this one. I'm not sure if any of you missed Micas but, hopefully, those of you who like this ship (and those looking for bottom!Cas) enjoyed my latest attempt. This one is a little different from the last few I have posted, not quite as dark or angsty but Cas does see some thorough use. I thought you all might like it switch it up before the next part of the Auction series.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and highly encouraged!!
> 
> ****** If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214770&c=6090018137DDRD). I know how much you all enjoy seeing Cas bottoming. 
> 
> Bottom!Dean prompts go [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214771&c=6090046493JVPF) since I know some of you miss those particular fics.


End file.
